Doors Open
by panaginip02
Summary: Chapter Four up! Entitled: Why To Never Fight Over the TV Control. Sounds good? R&R! YugiOC (no longer being worked on)
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: My first Yu-Gi-Oh fic is here. the first chapter isn't too great. more of an intro to a character I made up.. read and review if you feel like it! Forgive any misspellings of names or anything. I'm still learning. so feel free to correct me if I'm wrong!  
  
Chapter One  
  
Tea Gardner, Yugi Moto, Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor were walking on the way to Domino High School. They had just finished Christmas vacation and it was now their first day back at school after two long weeks of vacation. Once inside the school's main entrance, their principal poked his head outside his door. Seeing Tèa, he called out,  
  
"Miss Tèa Gardner?"  
  
Tèa stopped talking to Yugi to look up at the principal.  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Can you come into my office for a moment? I need a word with you."  
  
Tea nodded and turned to Yugi, who said curiously,  
  
" I'll see you first period then, I guess. but why would he want to speak with you? You haven't done anything wrong, school hasn't even started!"  
  
"I know right? And how'd he know my name?" Tea replied quietly, then added,  
  
"I'll see you later, Yugi."  
  
She waved at Yugi, who then went off into the bustling crowd of students. Tèa went to follow the principal. There was a girl seated by the principal's desk when Tèa entered. The uniform indicated the girl was in the same grade level as Tèa herself. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, which were looking down at her hands at that moment. The principal, who was now sitting at his desk, said,  
  
"Please, sit down Tèa."  
  
Obediently, she sat down.  
  
"I've heard many good things about from your teachers, Tèa, and I hope you can do something for me."  
  
"What is it?" Tea asked, even if she was aware of what she was going asked.  
  
The principal gestured to the quiet girl at the other seat.  
  
"This is Katrina, our newest transfer. And since she came from an all-girls school, I figured she'd be comfortable around you. Do you mind keeping her company until she settles in with friends of her own?"  
  
Tèa smiled.  
  
"Of course I don't mind!"  
  
She turned to Katrina.  
  
"Hi Katrina," she said cheerfully.  
  
For someone who seemed like a robot, Katrina looked up at Tèa and smiled widely.  
  
"Hi Tèa."  
  
The principal said, "Here's your schedule, Katrina. Both of you are in different homerooms, but you have most of your classes together, including a free period first thing today, so you two can talk then."  
  
Katrina retrieved her schedule from the principal.  
  
"Thank you. Bye!" Katrina called as they went out the door and back to the hallway. Most of the students were settling down in homeroom so the hallways were pretty much empty.  
  
"Tèa?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"I don't know which homeroom I'm in."  
  
"Oh..." Tèa said, feeling embarrassed to have not asked her last name.  
  
"Okay, well, what's the first letter of your last name?"  
  
After Katrina told her, Tèa grinned.  
  
"Hey, that's great! I have a friend who's in the same homeroom as you! That makes things easier. come on, it's at the end of the hall."  
  
Katrina followed, and a new door was about to open in her life.  
  
  
  
Sorry that there's nothing really interesting in this chapter again.. But I promise it will get better! A reminder that this is a Yugi/OC pairing. just felt like saying that. Okay. 


	2. Sparks Fly

Author's note: ok. here's the second chapter. it's kind of mushy. but it should be good to read! Thanks to all that reviewed my first chapter, I'm really happy about that. don't expect the third chapter this week because mid-terms start tomorrow. I shouldn't be uploading this right now, but I just felt like getting this up before anything else. Read and review please! There's also a disclaimer on this story. only Katrina belongs to me. basically, I am her.  
  
Chapter Two: Sparks Fly  
  
Tèa led Katrina over to Room 259, where she spotted Yugi in the second row.  
  
"Hey Yugi!"  
  
Yugi looked up. Katrina liked what she saw right away. Yugi might have been short, maybe by 5 or 6 inches, but she found his amethyst eyes and the different colors of his hair very attractive. He also had a chain around his neck, which was connected to what looked like an upside down pyramid. Yugi walked over to them, taking note of Katrina.  
  
"Hi! Are you a new student here?"  
  
"Yes, hi, and my name's Katrina."  
  
She smiled at him and he smiled back in return.  
  
"Yugi, Katrina's in your homeroom, so can you help her get settled here? I have to go to my homeroom before I get marked late. And we all have a free period, so we can all meet at the library then."  
  
"Don't worry about Katrina, I'll help her," Yugi called out to Tea as she made her way to her own homeroom.  
  
After that, Yugi turned to Katrina.  
  
'So, what's your last name?"  
  
After Katrina told him (A/N: I'm sorry, but I don't want to give my real last name away and I'm too lazy to make up another last name for myself right now. maybe later I'll come up with one!), Yugi said,  
  
"You sit behind me then, but there aren't enough seats. I guess we'll just have to wait until the teacher gets here."  
  
Ten minutes later, Katrina was sitting at a desk behind Yugi, staring at the back of his head. Not because she had a crush on him, well, she did, but really out of boredom. Morning announcements were going on, and the announcer had the dullest voice she had ever heard. Katrina would have been doing homework, but since she was new, she didn't have anything to do. Her eyes drifted down to her schedule. She noted that the schedules at Domino High were much simpler than that of her previous school. Yugi turned around to her.  
  
"Hey, do you want to see my schedule? Maybe we'll have some classes together."  
  
He handed her his schedule and Katrina quickly looked through both.  
  
"We have a free period first, as Tea said," Katrina noted happily.  
  
"Let's see," Yugi said taking a closer look at their schedules.  
  
"I think we have history, English, gym and physics together," Katrina added.  
  
Their homeroom teacher looked at the two annoyingly. Although talking was allowed, they were getting louder than they should have. Katrina and Yugi were getting along very well, considering they've only known each other for a little more than ten minutes.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Katrina, Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea had all claimed computers in the library's computer lab. The four usually didn't go there since they usually dueled in an empty classroom, but Tea insisted on showing Katrina parts of the school before Duel Monsters.  
  
"Learning about Duel Monsters will not help if she's not with any of us and she gets lost in the school," Tea stated earlier during the school tour. None of them were doing much on the computers except for Katrina, who had put a CD in the drive and headphones into a slot in the speakers. As she listened to the music in it, Tea couldn't help but notice that Yugi was glancing hopefully at Katrina every few moments. Tea grinned. It was very clear of what was going on. As a good friend, Tea wheeled over to Yugi and tapped his shoulder lightly.  
  
'Yes, Tea?"  
  
"You keep on stealing glances at Katrina. do something about it!" she exclaimed softly.  
  
"But I'm not the type to walk up to a girl, say I have a crush on her and ask her out," Yugi protested.  
  
'You don't have to exactly ask her out. just ask her if she wants you to show her around Domino."  
  
"Good cover, Tea," Joey said absentmindedly as he typed up an e-mail. Tea gave Joey a questioning look, then turned back to Yugi.  
  
"Just try it when you next talk to her. I don't think she'd turn you down," Tea said assuredly.  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Tea."  
  
"Hey, what are friends for?" she said as she wheeled back over to her computer.  
  
Yugi took another glance at Katrina, who was quietly singing words to a song. Katrina sensed somebody was watching her and glanced around. Seeing it was Yugi looking at her in an adorable sort of way, she returned a smile and turned back to the computer. She had butterflies in her stomach, and it was making her quieter than usual. If it weren't for the butterflies, Yugi and she would be talking, rather than just exchanging smiles.  
  
The school day eventually came to a close, and Katrina was hastily packing her books to bring home with Tea at her side talking.  
  
"How was your first day here?"  
  
Katrina, as she closed her locker combination, said, "It's pretty different from my old school, but I'm not complaining much."  
  
She stood up and swung her coat and backpack on her.  
  
"I'm ready," she announced.  
  
Yugi, on the other side of the hallway at his locker, took the chance to approach the two girls. Going through the crowd, he walked over to them.  
  
"Katrina? Can I talk to you for a moment?"  
  
Tea turned to Katrina.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Katrina." Tea said as she stepped outside the school.  
  
"Bye Tea!" Katrina answered, waving.  
  
Katrina waited for Yugi to put on his jacket and backpack before they walked out into the somewhat chilly January air.  
  
"So, when did you move to Domino?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Umm. five days ago. all unpacking and furniture moving, not too pleasant so far," Katrina said, shrugging.  
  
"Have you been able to take a look around town yet?" Yugi asked somewhat nervously, hoping Katrina wouldn't laugh at what he'd say.  
  
"Not really, the local parish, food stores and the uniform center, but that's it, really."  
  
"I can show you around, if you have the time," Yugi offered.  
  
"I'd like that, but I'll have to see if I'm needed at home. Can you wait a minute?"  
  
After a quick phone call, her parents let her take a break from fixing the house. Katrina and Yugi ventured into the commercial area of Domino. First they dropped off their backpacks at the Game Shop, where Yugi, his mom and grandpa lived. They went out to eat afterwards and then took a walk about town, with Yugi pointing out notable places. As they walked by the park, Katrina said something she'd been meaning to say for the last few minutes.  
  
"It's said Domino's a town, but it's practically a city."  
  
Yugi laughed.  
  
"Defend your point."  
  
"My family landed in Domino Airport, you showed me there's a museum and there's a skyscraper out there," she said, pointing off in the distance.  
  
Yugi looked in the direction she was pointing at and recognized it right away.  
  
'That's Kaibacorp, a high-technological company," Yugi explained sorrowfully, thinking back to when he lost a duel to Kaiba in Duelists' Kingdom.  
  
"Kaibacorp?"  
  
"Yeah, the CEO of the company, Seto Kaiba, is in the same grade as we are. He's also an excellent duelist," Yugi said as they made their way back to the Game Shop.  
  
"Yugi, can you tell me more about dueling? I remember you and Joey discussing it earlier today, but I still don't get it."  
  
"I'll tell you all about it once we get back to my house. did your parents put you on curfew?"  
  
"7. No later and it's 5 o clock right now."  
  
"That's good. Come on, he sooner we get there, the better."  
  
His right hand reached for her left hand and they quickly made their way back to the Game Shop. 


	3. Things Heat Up

Author's note: I'm back.. Midterms are over. report cards were distributed (honor roll for the first time in my high school life!).. I feel like a much better person. it took me some time to get this typed up with the demands of other family members to use the computer (and that applies to my other fics too!) But, I do write in a notebook, and I'm in the middle of writing chapter four. for upcoming spoilers in this for all the curious. I'll be putting up ideas and stuff on my journal and actually, I have a snippet of my first version of this there, written up back in December. so anyway. I hope you enjoy this chappie. review please!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Only Katrina belongs to me. heck. I'm her!!!!! Everyone and everything else doesn't..  
  
Chapter Three- Things Heat Up  
  
Solomon Moto was behind the counter when Yugi and Katrina returned to the Game Shop. He smiled when he saw them holding hands.  
  
"Hello Yugi."  
  
The two instinctively let go of each other's hands. Katrina shyly took a step back, while Yugi stepped forward.  
  
"Hi grandpa. This is Katrina, a new girl at school. She's expressed an interest in learning about Duel Monsters," Yugi explained.  
  
Katrina, still feeling a bit shy, waved slightly and greeted him with a soft hello. Solomon gave her a welcoming smile.  
  
"Hello Katrina. Welcome to Domino. Did you have a good first day of school here?"  
  
Katrina nodded.  
  
"Yes I did, sir."  
  
"Just call me grandpa." Then he turned back to Yugi.  
  
"Yugi, would you like me to help explain Duel Monsters?"  
  
Yugi shook his head.  
  
"That's okay grandpa, but thanks anyway," Yugi said somewhat stiffly before changing the subject.  
  
"Where's mom?"  
  
"Your mother just left to run some errands. She'll be back soon."  
  
Yugi nodded.  
  
"I'll be in the living room if you need me for anything," he said as he motioned Katrina to follow him into the house.  
  
As Katrina followed Yugi, many thoughts ran through her mind. Several hours ago, she didn't have any neighborhood friends and now she was at a friend's (or perhaps could be something more) house about to learn something new. Yugi was marveling at what happened today; Tea, although hadn't admitted it yet, had a crush on Yami, Tristan had a crush on Serenity and Joey somewhat had one on Mai. Yugi was glad he wasn't the odd one out anymore. Upon entering Yugi's house, it was fairly dark, so Yugi turned the lights on. He dropped his backpack by the couch. Katrina quietly followed what he did as Yugi pulled his deck out of his backpack's pocket.  
  
"Go sit on the couch, Katrina. Don't look so tense," Yugi said, trying to make her feel comfortable.  
  
Katrina gave him a small smile before sitting on the couch.  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
Yugi looked up from his deck.  
  
"Mm?"  
  
'Thanks for showing me around Domino; it was really kind of you."  
  
Yugi shrugged.  
  
"You're welcome. Domino's an okay place to live."  
  
Yugi sat beside Katrina and showed her his deck. She flipped the first face down card over to see.  
  
" The Dark Magician, my favorite card by far. This is one of the strongest cards with an attack of 2500. Its attack points and defense points," he said, pointing at the numbers, "can be raised by some magic cards." Yugi went on explaining for another 20 minutes.  
  
He could tell that Katrina had paid attention, but saw that she was still slightly tense. Yugi sighed, the enthusiasm from explaining Duel Monsters.  
  
"Katrina, what can I do to make you more comfortable here?"  
  
He looked at her straight in the eye. Her eyes looked as if she was sad, or something that she wanted very much wasn't obtainable.  
  
It was a few moments before Katrina said something somewhat shakily.  
  
"I. I'm just homesick right now, that's all; moving completely across the country to live in a entirely different place, away from the dear friends I made over the years. being taken away from them is just terribly painful.."  
  
Her downcast eyes lifted to look at Yugi. He was looking her the same way during their free period: in a lovesick kind of way. Katrina looked at him amusedly then shook her head.  
  
"Yugi, you are the only person I know who makes it clear you have a crush on someone the first day," she said with a hint of surprise in her voice.  
  
Unfortunately, Katrina's cell phone rang and she was obliged to pick it up. Her parents had called as to why she wasn't home yet. After Katrina explained (untruthfully) that she was already making her way home, she hung up and saw Yugi was still in a lovesick mood. Katrina sighed; she really didn't want to leave Yugi at the moment. He looked so adorable, with his body leaning all the way back into the couch and his head turned toward her and eyes focused yet dazed on her. She knew what he was thinking about and stood up.  
  
"I do really have to go home now, but do you want me to come by again Friday evening? I can get away with sleeping over here then, I bet," she offered softly.  
  
Yugi snapped out of it almost immediately.  
  
"Really?" he asked, feeling both hopeful and happy.  
  
"Of course! Now before anybody comes in." Katrina swept down and kissed Yugi on the lips. Before she could withdraw, Yugi put his hands on Katrina's face and returned the kiss right back. Reluctantly, they broke apart so Katrina could go home. Katrina put her jacket and backpack and headed for the door. Looking back at Yugi, one again in his comfortable position on the couch, she said happily,  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow at school, good night Yugi."  
  
Yugi smiled.  
  
"Yeah, good night. See you at school; sleep well."  
  
When Katrina left, Yugi took his things up to his bedroom. There, Yami chose to appear. Yugi looked out from his closet to see Yami leaning on his desk.  
  
'Oh, hello, I didn't expect you to come out,'' Yugi said as he closed his closet door.  
  
Battle City had only ended a little while ago and Yami rarely left the Puzzle since then.  
  
"If there was ever suitable advice for you, then it is to control yourself," Yami said wisely.  
  
Yugi, still thinking about the kiss, looked confused. Yami decided to go a little further in depth with what he meant. "One advice presented to you once was to follow your heart. But there are times when it can cause trouble. You showed Katrina your feelings about her today and now have planned for her to sleep over here on Friday night Have you put any thought as to what could result?" Yami asked sincerely.  
  
Yugi sat down on his bed.  
  
" I don't think anything major could happen." he said, almost to himself.  
  
"Yugi, how long have you known her?"  
  
" Ten or eleven hours." then he paused for a moment.  
  
".It's too soon to start anything serious."  
  
Yami nodded.  
  
"It's like anything else. You can't duel competitively if you've only just learned the game. When the time is right, then you can do what you want, but it's true that right now, it's all too soon to start anything serious."  
  
Yugi bowed his head.  
  
"I don't want anything to happen that may result in unhappiness." Then he looked up at Yami gratefully.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
'You're a friend of mine, Yugi. That is what I am here for," Yami said, then withdrawing back into the Puzzle.  
  
As Katrina made her way back home, a car passed by her, the music blaring a very familiar song to her ears. It made her stop and think about what had just happened. It wasn't like her at all to do anything like that, and promised herself to take things between Yugi and her a bit slower.  
  
- There's the end of Chapter Three! Hoped you liked it! Btw, the song Katrina heard was Spinnin' Around. great song.. Review! 


	4. Why To Never Fight Over the TV Control

Author's note: here's with another chapter of Doors Open. I would have put this up sooner, but I updated A Lily and James Story about a month ago and after that, I've been busy with school. I'm kind of worried about Chapter Five because I really got carried away with it. needs a LOT of editing before that can get uploaded. Um.. okay, so please read and review! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter Four- Why to Never Fight Over the TV Control  
  
Friday came around quickly. Yugi had talked to Katrina on Tuesday and expressed his thoughts. Katrina took the news quite well, but still desired a sleepover with the rest of Yugi's friends and himself. When school ended on Friday, the five arrived at the Game Shop to see Ryou standing outside the store. Katrina had met Ryou the other day, so gave him a warm greeting along with everyone else. Ryou looked at her.  
  
'Katrina, I saw your mother when I was on my way home a short time ago. She asked me to give you something you received in the post today."  
  
He held out a small brown package. Katrina looked surprised, but gratefully took the package.  
  
"Well, I'd best go now. I'll see you later!"  
  
Ryou said as he turned to leave. "  
  
Ryou, are you sure you don't want to stay around for a while?" Yugi asked.  
  
Ryou shook his head.  
  
"I really need to get home now; homework and everything." "  
  
'Ey Ryou, maybe you didn't notice, but we have no homework this weekend," Joey pointed out.  
  
Ryou shrugged.  
  
"I have homework, you don't; simple as that,"  
  
Then he walked away. Without looking back, the five entered the Game Shop and then into Yugi's house. The sound of dishes indicated Yugi's mom was at home. Grandpa was peacefully lying down on the big couch for a light nap.  
  
"'Ey, Gramps, Mrs. Moto, we're here!" Joey announced rather loudly.  
  
Grandpa woke up with a start and ended up falling off the couch.  
  
"Grandpa!" Yugi cried out, going over to help him up.  
  
Mrs. Moto stuck her head out the kitchen door.  
  
'Hello everyone," she said smiling before turning to her father.  
  
"I told you it would be better to go sleep in your room; now look what you've done to yourself," she scolded as Yugi and Tristan helped Grandpa ack up onto his feet.  
  
An hour later, grandpa went back to the Game Shop, Mrs. Moto had begun to start making dinner and the group had settled down in the living room. Yugi, Tristan and Joey decided to watch something on TV and Katrina and Tea were off in a corner of the room talking in low voices so the boys wouldn't be able to hear them.  
  
"So, tell me about how it was before your family moved here," Tea said excitedly.  
  
'Is there any aspect that you really want to know about?"  
  
Tea knew exactly what.  
  
'Have you ever had a boyfriend or some guy that was really close to you?"  
  
Katrina paused for a moment, thinking.  
  
'Boyfriend. no. I'm not allowed to. Very few guys I have been close to."  
  
Before Tea could comment, Katrina spoke again.  
  
" I went to an all-girls school before coming here. I did have some co-ed activities after school and on the weekends, but I was hardly, rarely close with any of them, even though I wanted to."  
  
"Then you can start anew; you only started school here on Monday and already, Yugi's taken a strong liking to you," Tea said, looking at Yugi who was play-fighting with Joey for the remote control. Tea waited to hear what Katrina had to say about Yugi. Softly, Katrina said,  
  
" I really like him, and I scold myself for the thoughts that have been going through my mind this past week about him. I work so hard to control myself when we're around each other. It'd feel so weird, I think, starting something with him because I've never done it with anyone before. And I don't want anything to result in unhappiness."  
  
"It's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all," Tea said.  
  
"I know," Katrina said, reaching for the package Ryou gave her a while ago.  
  
"I'm just not much of a risk taker, it's a big part of my personality."  
  
Tea noticed Katrina began opening the package.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"Some friends promised sending me a DVD; this is probably it." she said, tearing off the last of the paper."  
  
It turned out to be the DVD alright, in a container covered by a group picture. Tea took a close look and was overwhelmed by the amount of friends Katrina left behind. Katrina looked at the cover lovingly, and Tea realized how homesick she must be.  
  
"How about we kick the guys off the couch and watch the DVD? I don't think it'd make much of a difference if we didn't try," Tea said amusedly.  
  
Katrina looked up to see now all three guys fighting over the control. She smirked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think they'd mind."  
  
Both girls got up. Katrina handed the DVD to Tea who then set it all up. Moments later, they too also somehow got into the boys' fight over the TV control, Tea mostly. Katrina joined in only when she tried to grab the control and put it away. Kneeling down on the floor, she caught a glimpse of the control and yanked it out of the tangle. However, Yugi had been holding it and with Katrina's forceful tug, fell not only on the floor, but also Katrina, who yelled in pain. Joey, Tristan and Tea had seen that all and were at a loss for words for a while. Luckily, Mrs. Moto hadn't seen or heard what happened, or they would have gotten an earful. Katrina's body tensed, Yugi's elbow digging into her left arm. She was held down by Yugi's weight and couldn't move unless Yugi did. However, Yugi didn't budge off her. Yugi liked what he saw and felt. Katrina was not happy with the fact he was still on top of her, and it was clear in her facial expression.  
  
"Yugi, please, get off me," Katrina said softly, not wanting to catch Mrs. Moto's attention.  
  
The Millennium Puzzle's point was digging into her right arm, Yugi's elbow on her left arm, him on top of her. it had might have well been that Katrina was in a torture chamber. Before Yugi could say anything back to her, Tristan took charge by lifting up Yugi's small figure off Katrina and plopped him back on the couch. Katrina groaned, sitting up to rub her sore spots.  
  
"Thanks Tristan," she said before putting the DVD to play. Tea moved on the couch with the boys, but Katrina stubbornly didn't follow and stayed where she was throughout the whole movie.  
  
Yay! So there's chapter four for you. As I said, it'll take a while to edit chapter five, but I'll try to finish that soon and I'll get this up. also, I'm afraid of making this a long story, so I'm expecting to end this within a couple more chapters. I just don't know how to end it. actually, maybe I do. ok. read and review please! 


End file.
